Tan simple como ser Rose
by Cora Lozar
Summary: Finge. Actúa. Complace a todo el mundo. Pero hasta ella sabe que hay límites, y una vez que se cruzan, no hay marcha atrás. Y le encanta.


**Disclamer****:** Mexicana, usa gafas, 16 años, y pretende ser pianista, por lo que nada me pertenece más que la idea y éste escrito, lo demás es de la grandiosa Jotaká.

Vale, he venido con un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja que me fascina. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero se hace lo que se puede con poco tiempo y nada de inspiración. Ahora bien, pasen a leer.

* * *

_**Perfecta, pero no tanto.**_

* * *

Ella trata de imaginarse como alguien normal. Sabe que lo es, sin embargo, hay muchos -por no decir todos- que la consideran diferente.

En el buen sentido, claro, siempre en el buen sentido. Y ya no lo soporta.

No soporta las miradas de soslayo que la escrutan camino al comedor mientras sus corbatas rugen en sus pechos; escarlata y verde, y ella se aferra a su mano para no salir corriendo. Mucho menos le agradan los ya conocidos pero aun así detestables murmullos y uno que otro comentario en voz alta se alzan cuando entran juntos a desayunar.

A él no parece molestarle, pero claro, él sabe manejar mejor éste tipo de cosas.

Se pregunta qué hubiera sido si sus padres no fueran tan importantes como lo son. Si su apellido no tuviera nada que ver con los héroes de la guerra, ni el de él con los enemigos a quienes vencieron. Se pregunta cómo serían las cosas si no fueran opuestos.

Pero el caso es que lo son, y ella, Rose Jane Weasley Granger, no encuentra respuesta para sus preguntas.

Un chico de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos tremendamente grises, la nota distraída mientras engulle un trozo de tarta de melaza.

-Rose, no has tocado tus tostadas- le dice, y ella parece volver de dónde sus pensamientos la habían llevado. Le da un mordisco a una tostada y le sonríe tranquilamente.

-¿Estás bien?- no puede evitar preocuparse por ella.

-Claro- responde Rose- ¿Y tú?

-Perfecto-le contesta. Toma su mano por encima de la mesa, en un lugar perfectamente visible desde cualquier rincón del gran comedor.

Ambos sonríen, y parece que solo Rose se ha dado cuenta de que varios estudiantes -y algunos profesores- se han vuelto hacia su lugar y observan con recelo sus manos enlazadas. Los murmullos se alzan un poco más, y Scorpius los ignora olímpicamente, perdido en el océano intenso de los ojos de Rose.

Luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, los dos continúan comiendo tranquilamente, sin soltar sus manos. Y es que Rose ya no busca respuestas que sabe no encontrará. Todo le parece más sencillo así; sentada a su lado, con sus dedos firmemente entrelazados.

Y entonces deja de imaginarse las cosas de otra manera. Porque sabe que si las cosas no hubieran resultado así, ella no tendría a Scorpius Malfoy como novio. Y Scorpius también lo sabe.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, las semanas y los meses, la cosa se va haciendo más fácil. Ya no le molesta a ninguno de los dos escuchar murmullos cuando entran de la mano al gran comedor, o incluso cuando el disgusto se hace palpable ante un beso en público.

Se puede decir que Rose se ha acostumbrado a ser eso; Rose. Y Rose y Scorpius juntos, suena endemoniadamente bien. Sin nada de por medio, como apellidos y casas contrarios.

En cuanto a Scorpius, bueno, el siempre ha sido el guapo e indiferente Scorpius. Al que no le importa lo que la gente diga de él, porqué sabe perfectamente quién es, y un par de opiniones hostiles no lo cambiarán.

Así que una noche, antes de ir a dormir, Rose recuerda cuando se imaginaba sobre cómo serían las cosas en otra situación, con apellidos diferentes. Pero ya no encuentra las dudas que antes tenía, ahora sabe que no todo tiene una respuesta o un porqué, y la verdad, no es que le siga importando mucho conocerlas.

Puede seguir siendo Rose Jane Weasley Granger, hija de héroes de guerra, premio anual, mejor promedio y cazadora sin igual de su equipo de Quidditch, novia de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Y lo que digan o no los demás, ya no tiene sentido.

O quizás es que lo pierde justo en el momento que sus labios se encuentran con los del rubio y sus manos se pierden en su cabello platinado, mientras las de él se dedican a acariciarla delicadamente provocándole estremecimientos por donde pasan. Llenándole la cabeza de pensamientos que su padre jamás le permitiría tener con un chico, claro que, si el chico en cuestión es un Malfoy, la cosa se pone peor. Hasta que todos esos pensamientos, buenos o malos, se van con la creciente cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Porque es tan simple como ser Rose y Scorpius. Y al diablo con el resto.

* * *

Se aprecia todo. Desde críticas hasta tomatazos y si alguien quiere, también una que otra felicitación.

El camino a los reviews es por acá. En el botoncito de abajo :3

Un saludo y un beso de Scor para todos(as).

Cora Lozar.


End file.
